Personal electronic devices are commonly used for communication, entertainment, and Internet access, as well as for a variety of other purposes. Examples of personal electronic devices include smartphones, tablet computers, gaming devices, audio players, video players, cameras, portable computers, two-way radios, GPS receivers, and/or other portable devices. As processing power, screen resolution, and other features increase, these devices are being used for an increasingly wide range of purposes. As these devices become an increasingly important part of peoples' daily activities, it is desirable to have protective cases that not only protect the electronic devices from damage, but also help flexibly adapt the devices to serve other useful purposes and/or perform other functions. In some situations, personal electronic devices are used for audio and/or video purposes and a user may wish to not hold the device in position in his or her hand during the entire period of use.